A Piece of Autumn
by orangestrawberry15
Summary: Senna kembali, dengan identitas baru. Sekali lagi mereka bertemu, tanpa memori tentang masa lalu mereka. What will happen next? *right, I suck at summary!* main pairing IchiSenna and lot of side pairing: TatsuOC UryuuHime RenjiRuki. a bit OOC. RnR!
1. Prologue: I Don't Wanna Hurt Her

**Hey, minna ! It's my first fanfic, so I need your review SO BAD to know how lousy this fic is…saya peringatkan terlebih dahulu, fanfic ini bakal panjang. Saya sangat senang kalau anda mau mengikuti sampai selesai atau minimal, sampai saya saya putuskan fic ini 'writer's block'.**

_**Flames are really welcomed! Please enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach no matter how much I wish I did. Dan lirik lagu di awal chapter, itu milik Aqua Timez – Senno Yoru Wo Koete**

_Prologue_

**I Don't Wanna Hurt Her**_  
_

**

* * *

**

"…_.aisaretai demo aisou to shinai sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte, boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte, suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda…"_

* * *

Setengah mati ia melawan, tapi kegelapan ini tidak mau lepas dari pandangannya. _Shit! Pergi! _teriaknya sekuat tenaga. Tapi tidak terdengar suara apapun dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya tidak mematuhinya, sesuatu yang asing, jahat, kejam dan buas mengambil alih kendali atas dirinya. Tidak seperti saat ia mencoba mengendalikan kekuatan hollow-nya, kali ini kekuatan asing dalam dirinya berasal dari luar.

Ia bisa mendengar suara orang itu, berteriak memanggilnya. Pikirannya kacau, nostalgia yang selama ini bagai diputar kembali memenuhi kepalanya. Nostalgia tentang sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi—sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi.

_Aku tidak ingin melukainya! Pergi! _teriaknya putus asa. Matanya tidak bisa melihat, tapi telinganya bisa mendengar sabetan pedang, cipratan darah, dan raungan kasar dari mulutnya sendiri. Indra perasanya masih bekerja. Ia bisa merasakan tangannya bergerak tanpa diinginkannya, mencekik leher orang itu, mengangkat tubuhnya yang ringan. Mendengar napasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

_Tidak!_

Tangannya yang lain, memegang pedang, terangkat. Tawa kasar terdengar dari mulutnya.

_Pergi! PERGI!!_

Sesuatu yang hangat membasahi tangannya yang mencengkeram siapapun itu. Napas tersengal-sengal yang didengarnya kali ini disela oleh isakan. Dua tangan kecil memegang lengannya lemah. Ia mendengar suara orang itu memohon,

"Bangunlah Ichigo, kumohon…"


	2. What Flashback?

_**As I said flames are really welcomed! Please enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach no matter how much I wish I did.**

**

* * *

**_Chapter One_

_**What Flashback?**  
_

Tangisan gadis kecil itu mengeras, larinya bertambah cepat, tubuhnya gemetaran. Di dadanya, terdapat rantai yang putus. Sekeras apapun ia minta tolong, tak seorang pun yang mendengarnya. Kakinya goyah, dan ia jatuh terjerembab. Sebuah raungan kasar dari monster yang mengejarnya terdengar di belakangnya. Ia berbalik dan berbaring terlentang di tanah, isakannya mengeras.

_**Mau kemana kau, bocah? Tidak ada yang bisa lari dariku,**_geram monster itu. Monster itu mengangkat tangannya, siap meremukkan tulang si bocah. Gadis kecil itu mengangkat tangannya ke depan wajah, pasrah.

Tapi tidak ada benturan yang terjadi, malah terdengar raungan kesakitan yang memekakkan telinga. Gadis itu menurunkan tangannya, di depannya, berdiri seorang pemuda berkimono hitam yang baru saja memotong tangan si monster.

_**Brengsek, kau bocah! Kau pikir aku takut hanya karena kau Shinigami? **_raung monster itu.

"Untuk ukuran hollow, kau benar-benar banyak bicara," kata pemuda berambut oranye itu tenang. Ia mengayunkan pedang besarnya ke depan dan berteriak,

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Kilatan cahaya menebas si hollow, dan dalam sekejap tubuhnya menghilang dalam kegelapan malam. Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah si gadis, mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Nah, gadis kecil, waktunya pergi," Gadis itu mundur selangkah, tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Tapi…"

"Kalau kau tetap di sini, makin banyak hollow yang akan mengejarmu," Pemuda itu mencoba membujuknya.

DEG. Kepala si pemuda seperti di hantam batu.

**flashback starts**

_"Kelihatannya hollow itu mengejar gadis ini," kata Rukia. Gadis kecil di sampingnya mencengkeram lengan Rukia erat-erat._

_ "Jangan takut , dia hanya 'terlihat' seram, kok."_

_ "Cerewet!" protes Ichigo. Ia membungkuk bersiap untuk melakukan konshou."Waktunya pergi."_

_ "Tidak apa-apa, Seiretei bukan tempat yang menyeramkan," kata Rukia menenangkan, "Semua jiwa pergi ke sana."_

_ "Tapi…"kata gadis itu._

_"Kalau kau tetap disini, makin banyak hollow yang akan mengejarmu," Ichigo mencoba membujuknya. Ia mengetukkan ujung pegangan pedangnya ke dahi gadis itu._

**flashback ends**

"Nii-san?" gadis kecil itu memanggil. Ichigo memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Potongan-potongan memori yang tidak pernah diingatnya berkelebat dalam pikirannya.

"Nii-san? Nii-san tidak apa-apa?"

**flashback starts**

_"Dia sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan dunia ini, kan?" ucap gadis berkuncir di depannya."Perjalanan jauh menantinya, rasanya jahat kalau kita tidak memenuhi permintaan terakhirnya." Mata oranye gadis itu menerawang._

_ "Aku tidak bisa mengubur jiwanya seperti itu. Paling tidak, aku ingin ingatan terakhirnya adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan," kata gadis itu, memandang mata cokelat Ichigo lekat-lekat._

_ "Onee-chaan!" panggil seseorang. Dengan cepat gadis berkuncir itu berbalik dan melambaikan tangan ke depan._

_ "Iya, iya. Aku ke sana!"_

**flashback ends**

"Nii-san? Nii-san?" suara gadis kecil membuyarkan flashback Ichigo.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa." Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya, "Gadis kecil, siapa namamu?"

"Nami, Iramaki Nami."

"Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo memegang tangan kecil Nami, menyadari bahwa gadis itu gemetar dan gugup luar biasa.

"Ichi-nii mau mengirimku ke 'tempat itu'?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Ya…tapi sebelum itu, apa ada yang ingin kau lakukan, Nami?"

"Boleh?" Ichigo mengangguk, gadis itu tersenyum lebar. "Aku ingin naik biang lala."

"Baik, kita naik biang lala kalau begitu. Ayo, naik ke punggungku." Gadis itu tertawa gembira.

Ichigo menggosok dahinya, memikirkan flashback yang tadi dialaminya. Ia sudah kembali ke tubuhnya dan sekarang berbaring terlentang di tempat tidur. Si gadis kecil itu, Nami, sudah pergi ke Seiretei, setelah sebelumnya Ichigo membawanya naik biang lala. Ia pergi dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya, menggumamkan kata terima kasih pada Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum, entah kenapa ia merasa lebih tenteram dari biasanya. Kepalanya masih terasa sedikit sakit, tapi perlahan-lahan ia tertidur.

"IIICHIIII~GOOO!" Keigo menerjang Ichigo, yang dihentikan Ichigo dengan tendangannya. _Akhirnya, pagi yang biasa," _pikir Ichigo, lega. Winter War sudah berakhir, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak mengalami pagi senormal ini.

"Yo, Keigo, Mizuiro!" balas Ichigo.

"Pagi, Kurosaki-kun!" sapa Orihime. Uryuu berdiri di sampingnya, mengedikkan kepala untuk menyapa Ichigo.

"Hey, semua," sapa Chad.

"Pagi, Ichigo!" sapa Tatsuki sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Pagi, Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki," balas Ichigo lagi. "Ceria sekali kau, Tatsuki."

"Tatsuki-chan baru saja memenangkan kejuaraan lagi!" seru Orihime.

"Hehehe..." Tatsuki menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Orihime melangkah melewati Ichigo, diikuti Uryuu. Saat mereka berpapasan, Uryuu berkata, "Lega karena kembali normal, eh, Kurosaki?" Ichigo meringis sebagai balasan.

Kriing! Bel berbunyi menandakan pelajaran dimulai.

"Oke, oke, semua! Duduk di tempat kalian masing-masing!" Ochi-sensei melangkah memasuki kelas, diikuti seorang pemuda.

"Kita mendapat anggota baru untuk kelas ini! Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu!"

Si anak baru mengangkat wajahnya, matanya yang cokelat muda menyapu kelas sebelum bicara,

"Perkenalkan, aku Ren Shirosaki, mulai hari ini bersekolah di sini. Mohon bantuannya!" Ia membungkuk dalam. Ichigo bisa mendengar beberapa siswi menahan napas.

"He's cute!" bisik seseorang di belakang Ichigo. Sejenak kelas penuh dengungan para siswi.

Keigo menyenggol Ichigo, lalu berbisik, "Sial, saingan baru nih, Ichigo! Awas saja kalau ia mengincar Inoue-chan!"

Ichigo menoleh ke arah Orihime, gadis itu sedang sibuk dengan kertas di depannya, terlihat tidak memperhatikan. Orihime dan Uryuu makin dekat tiap harinya, dan rasanya Orihime tidak terlalu peduli dengan penampilan orang lain.

Ren duduk di depan Ichigo, ia setinggi Ichigo, rambutnya hitam legam. Selama sepersekian detik, Ren memandang Ichigo dengan pandangan waspada. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Ren tersenyum sopan.

"Shirosaki, eh?" kata Ichigo. "Kebetulan sekali, aku Kurosaki Ichigo." Ren tertegun, lalu tertawa. Ichigo merengut.

"Aku tahu namaku memang terdengar aneh. Tapi tidak perlu tertawa seperti itu."

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Hanya saja…aku tahu orang yang akan langsung menyukaimu hanya setelah mendengar namamu," Ren tertawa kecil lagi.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Tiba-tiba, DUAK! Sebuah penghapus papan tulis menghantam dahi Ichigo.

"Perkenalannya nanti, Kurosaki! Sekarang perhatikan pelajarannya!"

Kriing! Bel tanda pelajaran usai berbunyi. Ichigo segera keluar dari gedung sekolah, berjalan pulang bersama-sama dengan teman-temannya seperti biasa.

"Hooahm," Ichigo menguap lebar.

"Berjaga semalaman, ya Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Orihime.

"Yah, begitulah."

"Malam ini aku saja, Kurosaki. Yang tinggal di kota ini kan tidak hanya Shinigami," tawar Uryuu.

"Tidak perlu, sudah tanggung jawabku sebagai Shinigami Perwakilan dari Karakura. Aku bisa mengatasinya."

Mereka berpisah jalan. Matahari sudah condong ke barat. Tiba-tiba Ichigo menangkap suara yang familiar,

"~tidak, kau sudah terlalu banyak makan hari ini! Rei, hentikan dia!" Ren berdiri di depan toko es krim. Seorang gadis berambut hitam sepinggang yang sangat mirip Ren sedang menarik seorang gadis lain, berambut lebih pendek dan berwarna ungu gelap. Ichigo tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena gadis berambut ungu itu sedang menempelkan mukanya di kaca etalase toko.

"Kurosaki-san!" seseorang mengejutkan Ichigo. Ichigo berbalik, menemukan Urahara Kisuke bersama Tessai berdiri di belakangnya.

"Eh hai, Getaboshi-san, Tessai-san. Ada apa?"

"Tak apa, tak apa. Sedang apa kau?

"Mau pulang."

"Sudah lama kau tidak berkunjung ke shoten-ku. Datanglah sesekali, para Vizard juga ada di sana."

"Mereka sekarang tinggal di rumahmu?"

"Yah, awalnya beberapa dari mereka tidak setuju, terutama Hiyori-chan..." Urahara membetulkan topinya.

"Kalau dia sih, memang..." Ichigo memaklumi.

"Alright, then. Mampirlah sekali-kali, Kurosaki-saan! Sayonara!"

"Hai, sayonara," jawab Ichigo singkat. Urahara menghilang di balik tikungan. Ichigo menoleh kembali ke arah toko es krim itu, tapi Ren sudah tidak ada di sana.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Press the button below!**


	3. Cellphone

**orangestrawberry15:** heeeiiiiii miiiiinnnnaaaaa ! XD

**Ren :** berisik !!

**orangestrawberry15:** santai, Ren! galak amat sih jadi cowok!

**Ren:** panggil aku Shirosaki, we're not that close yet!

**orangestrawberry15:** OH AYOLAH! aku penciptamu tauuu !

**Ren: **………whatever~

**orangestrawberry15:** orait, Ren! do the disclaimer!

**Ren:** *frowning* **orangestrawberry15 doesn't own Bleach. But unfortunately, she owns me and my twin. shit…**

**orangestrawberry15:** _**Flames are really welcomed! Please enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**Chapter Two__  
_

**Cellphone**

"Aku pergi, Kon!" Ichigo melompat melewati atap-atap rumah. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk berkonsentrasi, mencari reiatsu hollow.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aneh."

Ichigo berjalan tanpa arah, berjaga-jaga. Entah bagaimana, ia berhenti di pinggir sungai. Tempat dimana ibunya terbunuh. Flashback yang tidak menyenangkan lagi-lagi muncul, kali ini tentang kejadian malam itu. Ichigo menutup mata, berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Kurasa, tak ada salahnya mengunjungi ibu malam ini," katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mulai melangkah ke arah makam ibunya. Biasanya ia mengunjungi makam ibunya hanya sekali setahun bersama-sama keluarganya. Dengan wujud shinigami, ia dapat dengan cepat mencapai makam ibunya.

Ichigo terdiam cukup lama di depan nisan bertuliskan "Kurosaki Masaki" itu. Perasaan bersalah yang dulu kembali membuncah dalam dirinya. Tapi ia tahu, ibunya meninggal karena melindunginya dan tidak ada yang perlu disesalkan dari hal itu.

Srats! Tiba-tiba Ichigo merasakan kehadiran orang lain di di tempat itu. Ia segera bersembunyi. _Siapa??_ pikir Ichigo. Dengan waspada, ia mengawasi dari balik pohon.

"Aah? Aduh gawat..." seorang gadis sebaya Ichigo muncul. Kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari dengan bingung. Ia memakai jaket hitam-merah dan mengenakan tudung kepala, sehingga Ichigo tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Gadis itu berjalan kesana kemari, seperti sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Ichigo baru saja akan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya untuk menolong gadis itu, saat ia ingat ia meninggalkan gigainya di rumah. Gadis itu tertegun memandang nisan ibu Ichigo. Ia memetik bunga liar di dekat situ dan meletakkannya di depan nisan Masaki. Lalu ia menutup mata dan berdoa. Senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

Saat membuka matanya kembali, gadis itu mengeluarkan telepon selular dari kantongnya. Selagi gadis itu sibuk dengan handphonenya, seekor hollow yang cukup—sangat, sebenarnya—besar mendekat dari belakang.

_Shit! _umpat Ichigo, karena tidak merasakan kedatangan hollow sebesar itu. Gadis itu mengangkat mukanya dan berbalik.

_**Gadis keciiil, apa kau bisa melihatkuuu? **_geram hollow itu. Ichigo baru saja akan melompat keluar saat gadis itu dengan tenang menjawab, "Ya, ."

_**Well, well…kau gadis kecil yang berani. Pasti sangat lezaaat,**_ hollow itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke gadis itu. _**Makam ibumu, bocah? Let me see… **_Hollow itu melirik ke arah nisan, dalam sekejap ia mengangkat kakinya untuk menghancurkan nisan itu.

"Oh, oh, oh. Itu tidak boleh!" seru si gadis. Ichigo yang waspada, siap menebas hollow itu jika ia ingin menghancurkan nisan ibunya, merasakan reiatsu yang meledak di sekelilingnya. Udara di sekitarnya terasa memadat.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan pedang —entah darimana— dan menghancurkan hollow itu dengan sekali tebas. "Aku tidak suka melakukan ini, tapi kau tidak boleh mengganggu orang lain, Mr. Hollow," kata gadis itu dengan jengkel.

_What the hell..?! Reiatsu apa ini? __Apa dia Shinigami? Tapi bagaimana dia bisa melawan hollow tanpa keluar dari gigainya? Siapa dia?! _pikir Ichigo bingung.

Gadis itu kembali sibuk dengan handphonenya, ia menekan beberapa tombol dan mengangkatnya ke telinga.

"Nii-kun?"

"Ah, iya. Sepertinya aku tersesat lagi,"

"Iya, aku tahu…maafkan aku,"

"Bagaimana caraku pulang? Aku tidak tahu jalan,"

"Kau di minimarket? Baiklah…"

"Tapi aku juga tidak tahu jalan dari sini menuju mini market..."

"Aku di...sebuah makam...di atas bukit," Gadis itu menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinga sejenak, sepertinya orang yang di ajaknya bicara berteriak keras.

"A-Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa sampai ke tempat ini..."

"Ambil jalan turun sebelah kanan? Hai..."

Gadis itu mulai berjalan menuruni bukit. Ichigo mengikutinya karena ingin tahu. Perlahan-lahan mereka kembali menuju kota. Sepanjang perjalanan, gadis itu tidak henti-hentinya bertanya pada orang yang dipanggilnya 'Nii-kun' itu melalui telepon.

"Setelah tiga rumah, belok kanan. Minimarket ada di sisi kiri jalan, aku menunggumu di sana."

"Baik. Ah, aku sudah bisa melihatmu. Terima kasih!" Gadis itu melambai ke depan, akan menutup telponnya. Tapi kemudian suara itu berbicara lagi,

"Hey, bodoh. Aku tahu kau payah dalam mendeteksi reiatsu, tapi kalau ini sih keterlaluan…"

Ichigo mengawasi dari balik pohon peneduh di pinggir jalan. Ia merasakan reiatsu lain yang membuatnya semakin waspada.

Gadis bertudung itu berhenti, lalu berkata bingung, "Eh? Apa ma~"

"You've got stalker, Chibi,"

Tiba-tiba seseorang mendekat dengan cepat ke arah Ichigo. _Shunpo?_ Ichigo mengangkat pedangnya, tepat saat sebuah pedang akan menebasnya. Karena kuatnya benturan, Ichigo terseret mundur beberapa langkah. Si penyerang maju kembali dan mengangkat pedangnya, tapi…

"Ren?"

"Ichigo?" kata Ren sama terkejutnya.

"Kau…" Ichigo ragu untuk melanjutkan. "Itu tadi bukan shunpo. Siapa kau? Atau tepatnya…apa kau ini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau mengikuti adikku?" tanya Ren, matanya berkilat berbahaya.

"Nii-kun?" Ichigo mengenali suaranya. Gadis yang diikuti Ichigo berlari mendekat. Saat berlari, tudung kepalanya jatuh ke punggungnya, menampakkan rambutnya yang ungu gelap dan matanya yang berwarna oranye terang.

"Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Bukan apa-apa, Mikan," jawab Ren tenang.

* * *

**orangestrawberry15:** waw, Ren. heroic sekali anda!

**Ren:** shut up. merusak suasana tau!

**orangestrawberry15:** -_-" si galak satu ini…

**Ren:** you made me, remember?

**orangestrawberry15:** uh, menyesal aku, di dua chappy selanjutnya kamu kubikin keren banget…

**Ren:** yang buat cerita kan kamu…

**orangestrawberry15:** oke, minna! Di chappy selanjutnya, ada bio Ren! *fangirls scream* sooo, look forward to it!

**Ren:** what the hell…? sial kau, jeruk bodoh! *unsheathing zanpakutou*

**orangestrawberry15:** RnR !! *KABBUUUUR*


	4. The Siblings

**orangestrawberry15:** genki desu ka, minna?

**Rei:** genki desu…

**orangestrawberry15:** hello, Rei! Mana kembaranmu?

**Rei:** lagi ngasah zanpakutou…

**orangestrawberry15:** hah? Buat apa?

**Rei:** mau bunuh kamu kalo beneran nyantumin bio-nya di akhir chapter...

**orangestrawberry15:** ehh? *pucat*

**Rei: **….**orangestrawberry15 doesn't own Bleach, only me and my twin. she's in danger now, so please just enjoy the story. I'm finally showed up. flames are welcomed**_**….**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter Three_

**The Siblings**

**

* * *

**

Rei, adik kembar Ren, meletakkan segelas teh yang masih mengepul di depan Ichigo, Ren dan dirinya sendiri, juga segelas susu coklat di hadapan Mikan. Ichigo mengamati rumah kecil itu, heran mengapa hanya tiga remaja yang tinggal di dalamnya. Ren menyeruput tehnya lalu berkata tenang,

"Sebelumnya, perkenalkan Ichigo, ini Rei adik kembarku dan Mikan adikku."

"Namamu benar Ichigo?" tanya Mikan.

"Y..Ya, kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Kita punya nama yang mirip! Kau Ichigo, aku Mikan!" Mikan terkekeh sendiri _(Ichigo=Stroberi, Mikan=Jeruk)_. Ichigo tersenyum. Entah kenapa, keceriaan Mikan yang berlebihan tidak mengganggunya, malah mengingatkannya pada…_pada siapa?_

"Jadi kau shinigami, Ichigo?" tanya Rei. Rambutnya yang panjang dan hitam legam di sanggul kecil di belakang kepalanya. Kesan pertama Ichigo begitu melihatnya adalah seperti Kapten Unohana; lembut, keibuan, dan juga misterius.

"Begitulah, aku Shinigami Perwakilan Kota Karakura," jawab Ichigo.

"Kau yang melindungi kota ini, kalau begitu?" tanya Mikan. Mata jeruknya membesar. Kesan pertama Ichigo tentangnya —tidak, tidak ada kesan pertama. Ichigo seakan sudah mengenalnya sejak dulu. Dalam sekali pandang, ia seakan bisa menduga sifat gadis itu. Perasaan nostalgia ini membuat Ichigo bingung.

"Reiatsu-mu cukup besar, harusnya bisa dengan mudah di deteksi. Tapi…" Ren melirik berbahaya ke arah Mikan. Mikan mengalihkan pandangan dengan ekspresi cemberut.

"Oh sudahlah, Nii-kun! Toh, dia bukan orang jahat!"

"Ini bukan soal orang yang jahat atau tidak! Kalau yang mengikutimu itu hollow berbahaya dan kau tidak siap saat diserang, kau bisa mati!" suara Ren meninggi. Mikan merengut, tidak berani menjawab.

"Tapi kurasa dia cukup kuat," kata Ichigo. Seperti elang, Ren mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ichigo secepat kilat.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau melihatnya..."

"Membunuh hollow, ya. Sekali tebas, bahkan tanpa menggunakan shikai. Padahal tadi itu hollow yang cukup besar."

"Kau diserang hollow?" kali ini Ren bertanya kepada Mikan.

"Ya, karena..."

"Kau terluka?"

"Tidak. Nii-kun, aku..."

"Apa kau menyadari keberadaan hollow itu sebelumnya?"

"Tidak, tapi aku..."

Ren menutup mata dan menghela napas panjang. "Kurasa kau perlu berlatih lagi soal mendeteksi reiatsu," lanjut Ren, sekilas melirik Rei yang disambut dengan anggukan singkat kembarannya itu.

"Yah, kau tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan dia," bela Ichigo. "Aku juga tidak bisa mendeteksi hollow itu sebelumnya. Mungkin hollow itu menyembunyikan reiatsu-nya entah bagaimana."

"Tapi dia tidak bisa mendeteksi reiatsu-mu yang sejelas itu."

"Yah, aku memang tidak berhak ikut campur, tapi kurasa, kau tidak perlu sekeras itu padanya."

Ren menghela napas lagi, matanya memandang air teh yang gelap. "Kau tidak mengerti Ichigo. Pertahanan diri adalah kebutuhan mutlak untuknya." Keheningan yang tidak menyenangkan melingkupi mereka. Mikan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bulan, melalui jendela yang terbuka. Rei beringsut tidak nyaman.

"H-Hey, apapun artinya itu, kurasa ini bisa jadi pelajaran untuknya supaya tidak ceroboh lagi di lain hari," Ichigo memecah keheningan. Ia enggan memaksa mereka menjelaskan lebih lanjut tentang apapun itu.

Mikan mengangkat gelasnya ke bibir, menghabiskan susu coklatnya dengan ketergesaan yang jelas, lalu bangkit berdiri.

"A-Aku mau tidur. Selamat tidur, Nii-kun, Nee-chan, Ichi!" Mikan membungkuk dalam, lalu berlari menaiki tangga.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Ichigo. Sepeninggal Mikan, Ren dan Rei tidak menunjukkan sikap rileks sedikitpun.

"Maaf, Ichigo, harusnya kunjungan pertamamu ke rumah kami tidak harus diwarnai pembicaraan seperti tadi."

"Apa itu tadi?"

"Hanya...hanya saja pembicaraan kita menyerempat ke kasus yang sensitif, paling tidak untuknya. Ngomong-ngomong Ichigo, kenapa kau mengikuti adikku seperti tadi?" kentara sekali Ren ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yah," Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya, "Karena aku melihatnya menggunakan zanpakutou, lagipula dia menyelamatkan nisan ibuku."

"Nisan ibumu?"

"Dia menyerang hollow itu karena melindungi nisan ibuku, karena itu aku merasa berhutang budi padanya."

Karena Ren diam saja, Ichigo balik bertanya, "Kalian bertiga bersaudara?" Ren dan Rei mengangguk bersamaan.

"Tapi jujur saja, Mikan terlihat tidak begitu mirip dengan kalian berdua," kata Ichigo, mengungkapkan keheranan yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

"Dia bukan saudara kandung kami," ucap Ren. "Tapi itu tidak mengubah apapun, dia tetap saudara kami," sambung Rei.

Ichigo menghabiskan tehnya lalu bangkit berdiri. "Sudah larut sekali, aku pulang saja, ya?"

"Maaf soal yang tadi," kata Ren, ikut bangkit berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Ren dan Rei mengantar Ichigo sampai ke pintu. Sebelum pergi Ichigo berkata,

"Dengar, aku masih penasaran dengan siapa kalian. Sebagai shinigami yang bertugas melindungi Karakura, aku tidak akan biarkan kalian membuat kekacauan di kota ini. Tapi…" Ren dan Rei mengerutkan dahi bersamaan membuat mereka terlihat seperti cermin yang tidak simetris.

"Tapi entah kenapa aku yakin kalian tidak punya maksud buruk. Karena itu, aku akan menginterogasimu lain kali saja."

* * *

**orangestrawberry15:** heyy, as I promised here is Ren's bio…you can see it in my profile as well

**Name :** Ren Shirosaki

**Gender /Age :** Male, 16 (physically)

**Weight/Height :** 63 kg / 175 cm

**Hair/Eyes :** Black / Green

**Birthday :** 29 February

**Dislikes :** noise, natto, anyone who wants to harm his sister, pervert around his sisters.

**Likes :**

**Color :** Green

**Food :** Apple Pie, Black Tea.

**Hobbies : **Cooking, Fishing, lecturing Mikan.

**Personality :** Short-tempered, determined, caring, sometimes over protective with his family, and good-looking. Heartbreaker-type but he's not a heartbreaker one.

**orangestrawberry15:** that's it! RnR iia? *kabur*

**Ren:** JEERRUUK!!!


	5. She Already Has Someone

**orangestrawberry15: **i'm baaack and alllliiiiiiiveee !

**Mikan: **whoa, masak Ren-nii gag bisa nangkep kamu?

**orangestrawberry15: **aku kasih natto biar dia kabuuur :p genki desu ka ne, mikan-chan?

**Mikan: **genki desu ! aku tu sebenernya siapa sih, Orange-tan?

**orangestrawberry15: **ada deeh, tapi dari summary-nya aja, pasti udah pada bisa nebak kan? okay mikan! do the disclaimer.

**Mikan: orangestrawberry15 doesn't own Bleach, she wants to thanks:**

**aRaRancHa, karinuuzumaki, Nagisa14137Yoriko, Shiro Betzh, renrukilovers for the review!**

**orangestrawberry15: yep! a lot of thanks and big hugs for u all ! enjoy the chap ! flames are welcomed !**

* * *

_Chapter Four_

**She Already Has Someone**

"Bagaimana semalam Ichigo? Dapat berapa hollow?" tanya Uryuu. Bel istirahat baru saja berdering dan semua siswa bersiap untuk makan siang.

"Eh?" Ichigo melirik ke arah Ren sekilas. Walaupun Ren terlihat sibuk dengan catatannya, Ichigo yakin ia sedang mendengarkan.

"Satu. Cukup besar. Bisa diatasi," jawab Ichigo sebiasa mungkin. "Well, kau tahu, tidak banyak hollow setelah Aizen dikalahkan."

"Hey, Shirosaki-kun! Kemari, ayo makan bersama-sama!" undang Orihime riang.

Ren, yang sedang mengemasi catatannya, menengadah kemudian tersenyum, "Maaf Inoue-san, tapi aku harus makan siang dengan orang lain."

"Oh? Dengan siapa?" Orihime bertanya polos.

"Nii-kun!" Ichigo menoleh. Mikan dan Rei berdiri di pintu kelas, membawa kotak makan siang di tangan mereka.

"Mereka," jawab Ren.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Keigo, memelototi keduanya.

"Adik-adikku."

Mizuiro berbisik di telinga Keigo, "Asano-san, biasanya kau suka cewek bertubuh bagus, seleramu sudah berubah sekarang?"

"Kau pikir aku semata-keranjang itu? Aku hanya bertanya, tahu!" Tapi Keigo melanjutkan, "Tapi mereka manis sih, terutama yang bermata oranye."

Ichigo bangkit berdiri sambil berkata pelan, "Tunggu saja sampai Ren mendengarnya."

"Hey Ichigo! Aku hanya bercanda~"

Orihime menoleh ke arah dua orang itu, lalu berkata, "Ajak saja mereka sekalian!"

"Boleh?" tanya Ren. Orihime mengangguk. "Kita makan di atap, yuk!" serunya.

Di atap,

"Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan adik-adikku," kata Ren. "Semua, ini Rei, adik kembarku, dan Mikan, adikku."

"Aku Shirosaki Rei."

"Aku Shirosaki Mikan."

"Namaku, Inoue Orihime!"

"Ishida Uryuu."

"Yasutora Sado."

"Kojima Mizuiro."

"Asano Keigo, salam kenal!" Keigo mengedipkan mata pada keduanya. Mata Mikan dan Rei beralih ke Ichigo yang diam saja. Dengan bingung Ichigo melirik Ren. Ren mengisyaratkan supaya ia berpura-pura belum kenal.

"Ah, aku Kurosaki Ichigo," ujar Ichigo.

"Kurosaki...?" gumam Mikan pelan. _Oh, jadi nisan itu... _pikir Mikan.

"Arisawa Tatsuki," kata Tatsuki sambil tersenyum.

Sejenak mereka semua sibuk dengan bekal masing-masing. Seperti biasa, Tatsuki membawa bekal dua buah, satu untuknya dan satu untuk Orihime.

"Waaw!" seru Orihime saat melihat bekal Ren, Rei, dan Mikan. Sebenarnya hanya bento seperti biasa, tapi terlihat luar biasa lezat dan ditata dengan sangat cantik. "Siapa yang membuatnya?"

"Ren-nii!" jawab Mikan. Semua mata berpaling ke Ren, yang menikmati makannya dengan tenang. "Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kau bisa masak Shirosaki-san?"

"Lumayanlah, tidak terla~"

"Ren koki di keluarga kami, walaupun dia benci disebut seperti itu," potong Rei sambil tertawa kecil.

"Diam kau, Rei..." Ren mengalihkan pandangan, malu.

"Aku cicip sedikit, ya?" Tatsuki mencomot tempura dari bekal Mikan. Tiba-tiba ia menghujamkan sumpitnya ke lantai. Sumpitnya patah dan meninggalkan bekas lubang di lantai. (over ya, ehehe)

"Ini keterlaluan!" seru Tatsuki tiba-tiba. Ia menghampiri Ren dan mencengkeram kerah bajunya. "Aku punya permintaan untukmu!"

"Apa itu?" kata Ren, ekspresinya tetap tenang walaupun agak heran.

"Kau mau mengajari Orihime memasak?" tanya Tatsuki serius.

Tidak diduga, Ren tertawa. Benar-benar tawa yang lepas, bahkan Rei dan Mikan pun tersenyum karena jarang sekali mereka melihat Ren tertawa seperti ini. Ren melepaskan tangan Tatsuki dengan lembut, masih sambil tertawa.

"Arisawa, kan?" Tatsuki tertegun sejenak lalu mengangguk. "Kau lucu sekali."

"Eh?" Tatsuki terbengong-bengong. 'Lucu' bukan kata yang sering diucapkan orang-orang kepadanya.

"Baiklah. Inoue-san, kau mau kuajari memasak?"

Orihime mengangguk, "Kalau kau tidak keberatan!"

"Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana, Arisawa?" Ren mengalihkan perhatian kembali ke Tatsuki.

"Orihime payah dalam memasak. Karena ia tinggal sendiri, berbahaya kalau ia bereksperimen dengan masakannya. Jadi, terima kasih atas bantuanmu," kata Tatsuki, sibuk kembali dengan bekalnya. Matanya masih setengah menerawang, berpikir kenapa Ren menyebutnya 'lucu'.

Hollow! Hollow! Hollow! Badge yang selalu dibawa Ichigo berbunyi keras. Orihime, Uryuu, Chad, dan Tatsuki melirik ke arahnya bersamaan. Ren, Rei dan Mikan berpura-pura tidak bereaksi apa-apa, walaupun Ichigo tahu mereka pasti bisa mendengar suara tadi. Ichigo bangkit berdiri,

"Maaf, aku ke toilet dulu."

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime akan bangkit mengikuti Ichigo, tapi Uryuu menahan tangannya. "Ishida-kun?"

"Dia bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Ada Shirosaki di sini, jangan membuat mereka curiga," katanya lirih.

"Baiklah..." Orihime duduk kembali dengan enggan.

* * *

"Aah, dimana hollow sialan itu?" Ichigo mengomel sendiri. Ia sudah keluar dari gigainya yang kini sedang berada dalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi sekolah. Sinar matahari yang terik melukai tengkuknya. Setelah berkonsentrasi sebentar, ia berlari ke utara, mengikuti jejak hollow. Saat ia sampai di sebuah lapangan tempat hollow itu berada, hollow itu sudah terluka parah dan sedang berhadapan dengan Hiyori. Ichigo melihat Shinji duduk di salah satu cabang pohon.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Oh, hai Ichigo. Aku sedang melatih Hiyori melawan hollow tanpa zanpakuto dan topeng," kata Shinji enteng.

"Sial kau, Shinji botak! Kemarikan zanpakuto-ku!" Hiyori melompat menerjang Shinji, tapi Shinji bershunpo ke pohon lain. Hollow itu menyerang Hiyori dari belakang, Ichigo mencabut zanpakuto-nya hendak menolong.

"Stop Ichigo!" perintah Shinji. "Jangan ikut campur. Ini hukumanku untuknya karena tidak bisa mengontrol emosi waktu melawan Aizen dulu."

Hiyori bersalto ke belakang, napasnya terengah-engah. Ichigo diam dan memperhatikan. Hollow itu sangat besar, mengingatkannya pada Grand Fisher. Ia hampir tidak bisa percaya hollow itu bisa luka separah itu padahal lawannya tidak bersenjata. Hiyori sendiri terluka, tapi tidak parah. Hanya segaris luka di pipi kanannya, memar di buku-buku jarinya, dan goresan yang agak lebih parah di lengan kiri atasnya. Suara berdebum-debum terdengar saat Hiyori menghujamkan tinjunya ke tubuh hollow itu berkali-kali.

"Hey, kalau kalian seribut ini, apa tidak mengundang perhatian?" tanya Ichigo, duduk di salah satu cabang pohon lain.

"Hacchi dan Lisa sudah mengurus hal itu," jawab Shinji singkat. Ia mengeluarkan sebungkus permen karet dan mengunyahnya.

"Kau terlalu keras padanya, Shinji," komentar Ichigo. Suara berdebum kembali terdengar saat Hiyori menendang hollow itu hingga terpental beberapa meter. Hollow itu segera bangkit lagi dan menerjang Hiyori. Ia sedang lengah sehingga ia mendapat luka baru di dahinya.

"Hal ini perlu di lakukan," Shinji memperhatikan gerakan Hiyori. "Kensei, Love, dan Mashiro, mereka sudah ahli dalam pertarungan tanpa senjata. Lisa sangat cepat, dan Rose mempunyai suaranya. Hacchi mempunyai kemampuan menggunakan kidou yang hebat. Tapi dia…" Shinji menghela napas panjang. "Kalau saja keras kepala dan sikap pemarahnya bisa berubah menjadi senjata, aku tak perlu melatihnya seperti ini."

"Tapi Hiyori-san tidak lemah menurutku."

"Aku juga tidak bilang begitu. Tapi dia yang paling labil di antara kami, dia harus bertambah kuat." Mata Shinji yang mengikuti gerakan Hiyori bersinar khawatir.

"Kau sangat memperhatikannya, ya Shinji?" goda Ichigo, terkekeh.

"A-Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku memperhatikannya! Sama seperti kau memperhatikan Inoue-chan dan Kuchiki-san, kan?" Shinji salah tingkah.

"Hahaha, tapi Inoue-san kan sudah punya Ishida yang bakal melindunginya setiap saat. Dan Rukia…" Ichigo terdiam. _Dia sudah punya Renji yang tidak akan meninggalkannya, _pikir Ichigo pedih.

"'Dan Rukia' apa, eh Ichigo?"

"Dan Rukia punya Renji dan Byakuya juga selusin kapten lain di Seiretei, bukan?"

"Kasihan…" Shinji mengelus punggung Ichigo. Ichigo berkelit.

"Kasihan apanya! Aku baik-baik saja!" Ichigo berbohong. Shinji tertawa kecil, menggelembungkan permen karetnya.

Bum! Benturan keras terdengar saat Hiyori melancarkan pukulan terakhirnya ke lawannya. Hollow itu mengerang keras sebelum menghilang di tengah udara terik. Kepulan debu menutup pandangan Ichigo sejenak, saat debu itu bergerak turun, Hiyori berteriak, "I'm done, Baldy!"

Shinji melompat turun dari pohon diikuti Ichigo. Hiyori, berdarah dan terengah-engah, berusaha tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Saat Shinji mendekat, ia menarik rambut Shinji dan menjitaknya sekuat tenaga.

"Aaw! Sakit tahu, Hiyori!"

"Sial kau, Botak. Kau harus mentraktirku setelah ini," Hiyori mengelap darah dari dahinya, lalu melirik Ichigo. "Hai, Ichigo."

"Kau terlihat payah sekali, Hiyori," sapa Ichigo. Hiyori hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Well, cukup latihan hari ini. Ayo pulang, Hiyori!" Shinji berbalik dan berjongkok di depan Hiyori.

"Apa?" tanya Hiyori tidak mengerti.

"Kau berdiri saja kewalahan seperti itu, bakal repot kalau kau pingsan di tengah jalan. Naik ke punggungku!" Hiyori awalnya akan menolak, tapi ia tahu Shinji benar. Jadi, dengan enggan ia naik ke punggung Shinji.

"Dah, Ichigo," kata Hiyori, mukanya memerah. Shinji mulai melangkah pergi, tapi kemudian ia berhenti dan tanpa berbalik berkata,

"Ichigo, jika kau bertemu seseorang…" ia menggantung kalimatnya.

"Seseorang?" tanya Ichigo. Shinji terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan.

"Tidak…lupakan saja. Dah!" Dahi Ichigo berkerut tidak mengerti.

* * *

**orangestrawberry15: **that's it minna! lousy as usual? T.T

**Ren: **heh, jeruk sialan...

**orangestrawberry15: **oh hai Ren! udah gag marah kan?

**Ren: **menurutmu? *frowning*

**orangestrawberry15: **yang penting kan kamu dapet fans lagii, tu si renrukilovers

**Ren: **emangnya aku peduli?

**orangestrawberry15: **~aah --" judesnyaa, okay minna **click this magical link below !**


	6. Broken Heart, Flashback, and Red Ribbon

**orangestrawberry15: **setelah beriburibu tahun, aku kembali...

**Ren, Rei, Mikan: **grrrrrr...

**orangestrawberry15: ***gemeterr*

**Ren, Rei, Mikan: **kemana ajaaaaa?

**orangestrawberry15: **ahahaha ^^" sibuuuk

**Ren, Rei, Mikan: **grrrr...

**orangestrawberry15: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me. The song lyric is belong to Alter Bridge, not me. RnR, please? ***kabuuuur*

* * *

_Chapter Five_

**Broken Heart, Flashback, and Red Ribbon **

"Aku pulaaang!" teriak Ichigo sambil melepas sepatunya di genkan, lalu menaruhnya di rak sepatu. Tidak ada serangan yang biasa dari 'ayah bodohnya' itu. Rumahnya terlihat sepi, Ichigo celingak-celinguk kebingungan. _Dimana semua orang?_

"Karin! Yuzu! Apa mereka belum pulang dari sekolah?" Ichigo bicara sendiri. "Pak Tuaa!"

"Ichi-nii! Berhenti memanggil Ayah seperti itu!" Yuzu tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu belakang, membawa keranjang berisi setumpuk pakaian kotor.

"Oh, kukira tidak ada orang. Mana si Pak Tua dan Karin?"

"Mereka pergi membeli stok obat, persediaan kita sudah hampir habis."

"Giliranmu mencuci, ya Yuzu? Perlu kubantu?" tawar Ichigo. Ia membuka kulkas dan menenggak air dingin langsung dari botol.

"Tidak perlu. Aku ambil baju kotor dari kamarmu ya, Ichi-nii!" teriak Yuzu yang sudah naik ke atas. Ichigo berteriak mengiyakan lalu duduk di depan TV. Ia mengganti-ganti channel TV, bosan. Pikirannya melayang ke Rukia tanpa diinginkannya. Ia menutupi matanya dengan lengan, merasa tertekan oleh perasaannya sendiri.

Rukia...nama itu membuka kembali lukanya. Gadis yang mengubah hidupnya. Tapi gadis itu punya masa lalu lebih rumit dari yang ia ketahui. Rukia mengenalnya dengan baik, tapi ia tidak pernah benar-benar mengenal Rukia. Awalnya, ia tidak keberatan saat Rukia memutuskan untuk menetap di Seiretei, tapi begitu ia mendengar alasannya, ia terluka—cemburu.

**~fbs~**

"_Besok kau pulang, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia. Angin membelai wajahnya dan memainkan rambutnya yang hitam. Ichigo menoleh ke arahnya lalu berkata,_

"_Ya, kau ikut?" Ichigo setengah berharap Rukia akan menjawab ya, tapi ia tahu terlalu banyak yang akan ditinggalkan Rukia jika ia tinggal di dunia nyata._

"_Awalnya aku memang mau tinggal beberapa saat, sekalian mengambil alih tugas menjaga Karakura dari Kurumadani Sennosuke itu," Ichigo terkejut, hatinya meluap gembira, "Tapi…yah, aku tidak bisa pergi ternyata," Rukia meringis, ekspresinya gembira seakan baru saja mendapat boneka kelinci super besar._

"_Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo, harapannya runtuh._

"_Well,err…yah, Renji memintaku untuk tinggal. Bahkan ia meminta tugasku dialihkan ke sini secara pribadi ke Kapten Ukitake," Rukia tertawa kecil. "Aku…aku tidak bisa menolak kalau dia bilang begitu."_

_Ichigo tertegun, rasanya seperti dibekukan dalam es oleh Hyorinmaru. Tapi ia memalsukan senyum dan berkata,_

"_Waw, semakin dekat saja kau dengan dia," Rukia menengadah dan tersenyum. Matanya terpejam menikmati hembusan angin. Rukia tidak pernah terlihat segembira ini sebelumnya._

"_Kurasa ia akan menjagamu dengan baik," Ichigo memaksakan diri untuk melanjutkan, "Bilang pada Kapten Ukitake, biar aku yang menggantikan Kurumadani-san."_

"_Benarkah? Kau tidak keberatan?" tanya Rukia, tidak menyadari ekspresi suram di mata Ichigo. __"Baiklah, aku akan laporkan ke Kapten!"_

**~fbe~**

"Ichi-nii!" teriakan Yuzu dari atas membuyarkan lamunannya. Terdengar suara berisik saat Yuzu turun dengan terburu-buru.

"Ada apa, Yuzu?"

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, kan Ichii-nii! Jangan masukkan baju kotor ke dalam lemari! Seragam musim gugurmu belum dicuci sejak tahun lalu!" kata Yuzu sambil menunjukkan seragam abu-abu Ichigo. Ichigo merebutnya dari tangan Yuzu.

"Sudah dicuci kok!" Ichigo membolak-balik seragamnya, dan mencium baunya. "Hahaha, iya…belum dicuci ternyata. Maaf, Yuzu," Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. sini biar aku cuci," Yuzu mengambil kembali seragam Ichigo, dan menambahkannya ke tumpukan baju dalam keranjang yang dibawanya. Sehelai pita merah jatuh dari kantung kemeja seragam Ichigo dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Hey, Yuzu," kata Ichigo memungut pita itu dari lantai. Yuzu berbalik, "Punyamu?"

"Bukan. Aku kan tidak suka merah. Mungkin punya Karin...tapi Karin tidak pernah memakai pita, tuh," ujar Yuzu. "Punya temannya Ichi-nii mungkin?"

"Mungkin..." jawab Ichigo ragu.

Yuzu menghilang di balik pintu belakang. Ichigo berbaring di sofa, mengangkat pita itu di atas kepalanya. _Punya siapa? _pikir Ichigo. _Inoue tidak pakai pita, apalagi Tatsuki...bagaimana bisa pita ini ada dalam kantung seragam musim gugurku?_

Tiba-tiba kepala Ichigo dihantam vertigo seperti tempo hari. Ia memegang kepalanya yang seakan mau pecah. Potongan-potongan kejadian kembali berkelebat di dalam kepala Ichigo. Pita merah itu jatuh ke wajahnya. Pita itu beraroma segar seperti udara dingin musim gugur, dan manis seperti sirup maple.

"_Waa!" Gadis itu berlari ke kaca etalase toko. _

"_Ada apa?"_

"_Sudah kuduga, ini tidak bagus!" Ia mematut diri di depan kaca, "Kuning tidak cocok denganku!"_

"_Hey, lupakan itu!" bentak Ichigo._

"Errgh…" Ichigo meremas rambutnya. Gelombang vertigo yang lebih besar menimpanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Pita itu bergesekan dengan pipinya saat ia bergerak. Terasa sangat lembut di kulitnya. "Arrgh..." erang Ichigo lagi.

"_Hey, pita itu..."_

"_Oh? Kau sadar?" Gadis itu turun dari kursi, melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala dan meringis, "Merah lebih cocok untukku, kan?"_

Rasanya seperti genderang yang tidak henti-hentinya berdebum di dalam kepalanya. Ichigo bangkit dan duduk, meraih pita itu. Tapi sakit kepala itu kembali datang.

"_Aku mau bayar pita yang ini," __Ichigo meletakkan sehelai pita di meja kasir. __Pramuniaga wanita itu tersenyum manis dan bertanya,_

"_Hadiah untuk pacarmu, ya?"_

"_B-Bukan!" kata Ichigo setengah malu, setengah kesal. __Ia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas._

"_Mau kubungkus kado?"_

"_Ti-tidak perlu! Aku sedang buru-buru!" __Pramuniaga itu tertawa kecil dan beralih ke mesin kasir. Ichigo menggeram kesal ke gadis yang menunggu di belakangnya._

"Nii-san?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Ichigo. Karin berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan cemas. Vertigonya hilang mendadak. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Oh, kau sudah pulang Karin?" Ichigo menegakkan duduknya. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat, Nii-san. Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

"Ya…apa ini punyamu, Karin?" Ichigo mengangkat pita ke arah Karin.

"Bukan. Aku kan tidak pernah pakai pita," jawab Karin. "Sebaiknya kau berbaring dulu, Nii-san. Kau terlihat pucat."

"Baiklah," Ichigo beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Akan kubawakan makan malamnya ke kamarmu," seru Karin saat Ichigo mencapai pintu kamar.

Ichigo menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur dan langsung menyesalinya, kepalanya berteriak memprotes karena benturan lembut itu. Ia berbaring, mengangkat pita itu, dan memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. Ia menunggu gelombang vertigo lagi. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang datang. Ia menyerah dan menjatuhkan tangannya ke depan wajah.

_Apa itu tadi? _pikir Ichigo bingung. _Flashback? Tapi aku tidak ingat pernah mengalaminya. De ja vu? Tapi soal apa? _Ichigo mengerang frustasi dan memutuskan akan memikirkannya nanti. Ia menyimpan pita itu di kantung celananya, lalu tertidur.

* * *

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigooo! Bangun, Ichigoo!" suara berisik membangunkan Ichigo. Sebuah boneka singa gepeng memukul-mukulkan tangannya yang empuk ke muka Ichigo. Dengan enggan Ichigo bangun dan duduk, memiting si boneka dengan tangannya.

"Diam, Kon! Kau mengganggu tidurku!" Kon duduk di depan Ichigo, bersedekap.

"Kau pulang saat aku tidur, dan kau tidak membangunkanku!"

"Memangnya harus?" Ichigo menguap lebar.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa membosankannya di dalam boneka sepertiku! Dulu masih bisa kutolerir saat Nee-chan masih di sini! Tapi sekarang? Nee-chan sudah pergi! Kenapa kau tidak membawa Nee-chan pulang bersamamu, bodoh?" omel Kon.

"Oh, diamlah Kon. Kau selalu membicarakan hal yang sama setiap hari! Kau membuatku stres, kau tahu?" nada suara Ichigo meninggi.

"H-Hey, kenapa kau jadi sensitif begini, Ichigo?" Kon gugup, tidak menduga reaksi Ichigo akan semarah itu. "Aku kan hanya ingin bersenang-senang sekali-kali. Kau tidak pernah mengajakku kemanapun. Menurutmu bagaimana rasanya kalau kau jadi aku?"

Ichigo memijat keningnya, frustasi. "Maaf Kon, moodku buruk sekali hari ini... aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu tadi."

"Ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa, Ichigo. Mungkin kau butuh menenangkan diri, kau terlihat kurang sehat," kata Kon. Ia melompat turun dari tempat tidur Ichigo dan mendekati radio. "Lebih baik kau mendengarkan musik untuk menenangkan pikiranmu," Kon menekan tombol _tuner_. Sebuah lagu lembut terdengar.

_Thanks for all you've done, I've missed you for so long_

_I can't believe you're gone, you still live in me_

_I feel you in the wind, you guide me constantly_

_I've never knew what it was to be alone, no_

_Cause you were always there for me_

_You were always home waiting_

_And now I come home and I miss your face so_

_Smiling down on me, I close my eyes to see_

_And I know, you're a part of me, and it's your song that sets me free_

_I sing it while I feel I can't hold on, I sing tonight cause it comforts me_

"Matikan Kon!" seru Ichigo tiba-tiba. _Sial!_ pikir Ichigo. Lagu ini malah membuatnya makin frustasi, karena mengingatkannya pada Rukia.

"Kenapa?" protes Kon. "Lagunya kan bagus!"

…_I carry the things that remind me of you_

_In loving memory of the one that was so true_

_You were as kind as you could be_

_And even though you're gone you still mean the world to me_

_I've never knew what it was to be alone, no_

_Cause you were always there for me_

_You were always home waiting but now I come home and it's not the same, no_

_It feels empty and alone, I can't believe you're gone_

"Matikan Kon! Atau ganti frekuensinya!" perintah Ichigo, tapi Kon tidak menggubris. Ia malah mengeraskan volumenya. Ichigo menggeram kesal dan membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal.

_And I know, you're a part of me, and it's your song that sets me free_

_I sing it while I feel I can't hold on, I sing tonight 'cause it comforts me_

_I'm glad he set you free from sorrow, I'll still love you more tomorrow_

_And you will…_

Tukk! Ichigo menekan tombol radionya dengan kasar. Kon baru akan memprotes saat ia melihat raut wajah Ichigo yang kesal luar biasa.

"Aku pergi!" seru Ichigo. Nada kesal dan marah masih terdengar dari suaranya. Ia membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"Kau mau kemana Ichi-nii?" tanya Karin yang sudah berdiri di depan Ichigo membawa sebaki makan malam untuk kakaknya itu. "Kau belum makan dan ganti baju."

"Ah, Karin..." Ichigo terkejut melihat adiknya berdiri di depan kamarnya. "Aku mau mencari udara segar sebentar. Makan malamnya nanti saja sesudah aku...AW!" Karin menginjak kaki Ichigo sekuat tenaga.

"Ganti baju dan makan dulu, baru kau boleh pergi!" perintah Karin. "Tadi sore kau terlihat pucat sekali! Kau harus makan!"

"Ba-baiklah…" kata Ichigo patuh.

Udara malam yang dingin membelai pipi Ichigo, membuatnya bergidik sedikit. Ia berjalan menjauhi rumahnya, berusaha menenangkan hatinya. Ia teringat sesuatu, lalu dengan malas mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menghubungi Uryuu.

"Hey Ishida, aku boleh minta tolong?" katanya, setengah tidak enak.

"Ya, malam ini saja. Maaf merepotkan, terima kasih," Ichigo menutup teleponnya.

"Wah wah, bolos dari tugas nih, Ichigo?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Ichigo, Ichigo berbalik.

"Shirosaki?"

* * *

**orangestrawberry15: **i've got nothing to say...


End file.
